stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
613: Yaarp
Yaarp, A.K.A. Experiment 613, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to create devastating sonic blasts that can shatter windows, flatten buildings, and cause acute loss of hearing. Luckily, he can also reduce these noises to soft, gentle honks. His one true place is at Lilo's hula school as an alien invasion alarm and buzzer. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated when Mrs. Hasagawa watered her fruit and his pod got wet. After Pleakley captured him when Stitch could not, he named him with a word from his native planet. He also operates the scoreboard for the game show in "Spike". Personality Yaarp, despite his destructive nature, is quite friendly, but he responds quickly and dramatically to the way others treat him. For example, if he feels intimidated or provoked, he will emit loud sonic blasts. If he feels safe or unthreatened, he will emit small, gentle honks as a sign of affection and friendship. Yaarp, for the most part, is pretty easygoing and laid-back. However, he is very ready-minded and cautious, but is loyal to those who win his trust. He is also a bit jumpy and nervous, often sounding his horn at improper times because something trivial had startled him. Appearance Yaarp is a small, turquoise/blue lemur-like experiment with four arms, small floppy Drowsy-like ears, and a foghorn-like antenna on his head. The antenna, the tips of his ears, and the single ring on his tail, as well as the tail's tip, are all blue. The area around his eyes, his muzzle and chest/belly, and his paw pads are all a lighter variant of his body color. Special Abilities Yaarp can produce devastating sonic blasts through his megaphone-like antenna. These noises can range from small, gentle honks to massive shock waves that can shatter buildings and cause acute loss of hearing. His tail can act like a spring, as he often bounces on it instead of using his limbs. Yaarp has shown to be skilled in playing the foghorn-like device on his head like a trumpet. ''Stitch! Yaarp made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Yaarp ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-47-54.jpg|Yaarp's experiment pod ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h03m07s876.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h03m33s543.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h03m41s822.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h04m13s905.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h04m31s185.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h05m02s846.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h05m30s056.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h06m27s273.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h06m49s985.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h07m06s628.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h07m22s511.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h07m34s910.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h08m00s499.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h08m17s489.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h09m10s543.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h10m23s247.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h11m12s310.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h12m00s643.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h12m39s705.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h13m10s587.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h13m39s390.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h14m21s803.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h15m02s476.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h15m12s588.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h15m32s139.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h16m10s265.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h17m04s401.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h17m25s424.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h17m35s072.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h18m28s833.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h18m50s851.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h22m02s570.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h22m10s631.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h22m52s135.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h23m28s212.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h23m40s782.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h23m53s367.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-04h24m18s393.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h05m43s633.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h06m07s216.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h06m16s696.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h06m58s154.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h07m55s746.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h08m05s441.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h08m18s966.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h08m47s427.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h08m55s001.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h10m41s571.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h11m23s305.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h11m49s279.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h12m20s952.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h12m34s920.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h13m12s582.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h13m24s651.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h13m37s728.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h14m13s602.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h15m14s746.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h15m44s174.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h46m05s983.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h46m31s068.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h47m03s721.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h47m31s588.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h48m04s091.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h48m35s129.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h49m03s196.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h49m20s989.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h50m07s938.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-12h50m29s723.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h43m44s991.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h44m12s960.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h44m27s970.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h45m08s257.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h45m30s980.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h46m00s868.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h46m31s191.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h46m49s060.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h46m56s326.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h47m32s159.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h49m02s312.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h49m27s198.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h50m13s977.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h50m57s942.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h51m58s352.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h52m40s415.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h52m50s006.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h53m57s901.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h54m15s086.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h54m38s736.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h55m22s842.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h55m41s893.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h55m51s182.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-28-21h56m16s762.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-09h56m12s704.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-09h56m30s343.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-09h57m01s079.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-09h57m13s539.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-09h58m02s941.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-09h58m18s423.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-09h59m47s809.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-10h00m10s755.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-10h01m31s703.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-10h02m29s134.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-10h02m39s579.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-10h02m52s905.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-10h03m28s599.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-29-10h03m40s973.jpg Elastico ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-03-49.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 20-04-14.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-30-22h15m46s823.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h41m27s198.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h41m49s738.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h42m18s846.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h44m07s174.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h44m36s282.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-20h14m01s779.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-20h25m42s943.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-20h26m00s722.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-16-50.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-22h15m37s118.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-22h18m08s408.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-20-58.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png 33494404040.jpg ExperimentsLine2.jpg 060403404040404.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h55m20s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h55m08s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h13m50s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h07m53s45.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h50m53s165.png|Yaarp captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m52s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-21h22m51s182.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-12.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-58-57.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 12-59-41.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-15-18.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-16-09.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-17-50.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-07.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 13-19-31.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Yaarp.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 129 (Crutch) Miscellaneous Panes91.jpg Trivia *Yaarp was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Yaarp is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Elastico, Spike, Frenchfry, and Snooty. *Yaarp was named after a word from Pleakley's home planet. *According to Jumba, Yaarp "was his first attempt to wreak havoc with high-decibel sonic disturbance, resonant compression, and oscillating vibrational distortion." Simply put, Yaarp "makes loud noises", while his "sonic blasts can shatter windows, flatten buildings, and cause acute loss of hearing." *Yaarp's pod color is yellow. *In "Spike", only Spike, Fibber, Nosy, Bonnie, Clyde, Slushy, and Splodyhead were part of Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but in one scene, Yaarp can clearly be seen hiding under the couch. *Yaarp's torso and tail appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males